1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertically elongated adapter which may have its upper end mounted from a high pressure foot mounting shank of a sewing machine in pre-determined indexed position relative thereto and the upper end of a low shank pressure foot removably mounted from the lower end thereof, thereby adapting a sewing machine having a high pressure foot mounting shank for use with a low shank pressure foot, the availability of different types of low shank pressure feet being considerably greater than the availability of different types of high shank pressure feet. In addition, a greater number of accessories are available for low shank pressure feet than are available for high shank pressure feet. Further, inasmuch as the relative positions of high pressure foot mounting shanks of "standard" sewing machines and the associated needles is different from the relative positions of a low shank pressure foot mounting shank of a sewing machine and the associated needle, the adapter offsets the associated low shank pressure foot relative to the associated high pressure foot mounting shank in a manner such that the mounted low shank pressure foot enjoys a correct positioning thereof relative to the needle of the sewing machine from whose high pressure foot mounting shank the low shank pressure foot is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of pressure foot mounting shank-to-pressure foot connections, specific purpose sewing machine pressure feet, pressure foot accessories and adjustable pressure foot mounting structures heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,930,628, 3,170,426, 3,511,201, 3,556,028 and 3,973,508. However, these previously known devices are not constructed in a manner to enable a low shank pressure foot to be mounted from a "standard" sewing machine incorporating a high pressure foot mounting shank.